Hiroe Atago
Introduction 'Team Position: Lieutenant / Team Captain ' Hiroe is a third year at Himematsu High. She is the first new semi-finals opponent we are introduced to. She has amazing self confidence and the skill to back it up. Appearance Personality Hiroe is a loud, confident, and rather rude person. She has very little reservations about gloating, calling out her opponents, or calling them names, however she is not mean spirited about it, just tactless. She also seems to be kind to all of her teammates. Playing Style / Abilities Hiroe uses traps and bluffs to trick her opponent into playing into her hands. She also can anticipate her opponents hands very accurately. Plot National Tournament arc We first see Hiroe during the draft as the representative for Himematsu, drawing the same block as Kiyosumi as well as Eisui. In the first round the national tournament some of her match was shown and in it decieved her opponent into thinking it was a cheap hand which turned out to be a yakuman (her first in the tournament) for a comeback victory. Afterward she stormed her team's waiting room wanting to know why no one was there after the match to pick her up. After watching Hisa Takei finish her match she uttered that they should "inflict some pain on them". At the semi-finals we see Hiroe commenting throughout the first match and after it ended tried to comfort Suzu and cheered on Yuuko. During Yuuko's match, Hiroe doubts Aislinn Wishart but is corrected by Sueharra and is then impressed with her. When we first see Hiroe's match she tells Hisa that she can see her tile and wonders to herself is Hisa is nervous or just clumsy, either way she was disappointed. Hiroe then declares riichi and starts talking during her match. She then bluffs her way to winning with a ron and again begins to talk throughout until Kurumi tells her to shut up. Later in the round she notes that she's feeling good and thought that Kiyosumi was going to be trouble but she turned out to be an idiot and then wins off of Hisa again before telling her that she's beginning to bore her. After Hisa returns to her old self, Hiroe gets interested and then braces herself for Kiyosumi's bad waits. After Kiyosumi wins a round she says that she's almost as good as she is. At intermission Hiroe runs back to the Himematsu waiting room wanting and recieving praise. She then converses with Sueharra about her match and Sueharra's upcoming match. She is then shown with the rest of her opponents beginning the second half. We next she Hiroe anticipating other opponents wins and stopping Haru Takimi with a ron and tells her that her stategy might work on Kiyosumi but i won't on her because she's on a different level, but is then chided by Kurumi again. At the end of her match Hiroe lead Himematsu to a comanding lead and along with most of the Lieutenant players, stayed sitting there a while after their match had ended. We next see Hiroe in the Himematsu waiting room revealing that Kinue Atago use to be a goal keeper in middle school. Category:Himematsu High